beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Myazakki's ontdekking
Myazakki's Ontdekking Door Tsuki Tendo, vervolg van Ryuga en Kyoya. Tsuki was in slaap gevallen bij de gewonde Kyoya en nu was ze naar hem aan het kijken terwijl hij sliep. Zijn arm zag er al beter uit en dat wist ze omdat ze stiekem zijn verband had uit gedaan om zijn arm in te smeren met de zalf die ze van Aki kreeg. De meeste blauwe plekken waren weg en hij kreunde niet meer van de pijn als ze hem aanraakte. Net toen ze zich omdraaide voelde ze zijn arm op haar schouder en hij trok haarweer naar achteren. Zijn blauwe ogen waren nu vrolijk en ze was blij dat haar Kyoya weer terug was. "Goeiemorgen", zei ze met een hese stem. Ze kuchte even en gaf hem toen een zoen op zijn wang. "Goedemorgen" zei hij. Ze keek hem vreemd aan omdat ze vond dat hij raar deed, er was iets veranderd aan hem, maar ze kon er haar vinger niet opleggen. "Je bent verandert" zei hij plots. Ze lachte even en kneep toen haar ogen samen. "postieve of negatieve zin?" hij stopte een lok haar achter haar oor. "Positief" zei hij toen kalm en hij ging weer liggen. Tsuki wist dat hij pijn had, maar hij was natuurlijk iemand die dat niet liet zien dus ging ze haar omkleden zodat hij achter haar rug om zijn pijnstillers kon nemen, ze kende hem maar al te goed. Ze liep stilletjes de trap af, ze verwachtte dat iedereen nog sliep, en wilde naar de keuken wandelen om iets te eten toen ze iemand hoorde praten in de woonkamer: "Kom je nog terug?", zei de stem en er volgde een stilte alsof ze tegen zichzelf aan het praten was. "Tsuki is terug bij Kyoya, ja!" Tsuki schrok op, het ging dus over haar. "WAT?!!" gilde ze opeens en toen wist Tsuki wie het was, Myuu. Ze begon met haar voeten te stampen om te doen alsof ze van de trap afkwam en zag Myuu het mobieltje verstoppen en de TV aanzetten. "Valsaard" ''dacht thumb|left|175px|Myuu gaf het toe.ze en ze glimlachte. Ze klopte op de deur van de woonkamer en Myuu keek gemaakt verbaasd achterom. "Oh Tsuki, ben je al wakker?" Tsuki klopte een kussen tegen Myuu's hoofd. "Ik weet dat je aan het bellen was!" schreeuwde ze en nam de gsm vanonder het hoofdkussen vandaan. Myuu keek vlug naar beneden en begon met de knoppen van de afstandsbediening te spelen. "Inderdaad", bekende ze uiteindelijk, "Ik belde met Ryuga. Hij wil niet vertellen waar hij is en vroeg naar jou." Ze klopte op het plekje naast haar en Tsuki ging er haastig zitten om dan weer te volgen. "Dus ik vertelde hem dat je terug bij Kyoya was en hij zei dat hij blij voor je was. Hij mist...Iemand, daarom dacht hij dat hij van jou hield! Tsuki, we zijn sinds de splitsing van de groep helemaal in de war met ons hoofd, gevoelens enzo" Myuu had met opzet 'iemand' gezegd en van onderwerp veranderd, dat wist ze, maar ze had gelijk: Iedereen had het moeilijk met de splitsing en het vertrek van vele blayders. Tsuki knikte bemoedigend. "Het komt wel goed, al die veranderingen zullen gewoon moeten wennen.", zei ze en legde een arm op haar vriendin's schouder, "Binnenkort zal alles weer hetzelfde zijn, geduld, er is immers een jaar voorbijgegaan en daar kan veel in gebeuren." Myuu stond recht en liep naar de keuken, het geluid van haar maag was zelfs tot boven te horen. Ondertussen was de rest ook wakker en zaten ze nu gezamenlijk te eten, behalve Kyoya omdat die nog moest herstellen van zijn gevecht met Ryuga. Ryuto en Aki deden weer klef, Madoka at bijna niets en Gingka en Myuu waren allbei met hun eten aan het spelen."Waar zijn Sora, Kenta en Yu?" vroeg Tsuki en ze legde vooral de nadruk op Yu. "Bey-park" zei Madoka kort en bondig, Tsuki had gemerkt dat ze de laatste tijd vijandig deed tegen haar. Tsuki haalde haar schouders op en begon toen ook uiteindelijk te eten. Het was even stil, op het gesmak van de monden na dan, tot er zoals altijd weer ens een deur openvloog en iemand op de tafel stond. "Heeeeeyyyyy iedereeen!!!" zei een stem dat klonk als belletjes die door een briesje tegen elkaar werden getikt. Niemand reageerde, ze waren dit gedrag al van haar gewoon. Tsuki keek op en zag toen Myazakki staan. Ze had haar wit-bruine haar los en een blayder-uniform aan. Ze knipoogde naar Tsuki, maar die werd aangetrokken doorthumb|181px|Ontdekking over Aki. een tweede geluid dat Zeo moest zijn, want waar Myazakki was daarwas Zeo ook. "Myazakki," hijgde Zeo uitgeput, "Van waar haal je al die energie?" Myazakki sprong van de tafel af en nam zijn arm vast. "Training!" gilde ze luid. Ze nam snel twee borden en deed meteen alsof ze thuis was en niemand scheen het op te merken. Myazakki was hier thuis, alleen niet zo vaak dankzij haar baan: De HD-Academie ontmaskeren samen met haar partner en vriendje, Zeo Abyss. Tsuki was razend benieuwd, maar liet Aki in haar plaats ontploffen, het was niets voor Tsuki om zoiets te doen. Aki werd bijna pimpelpaars van de spanning en zat te springen op haar stoel. "Vraag het maar, Aki!" zei Myazakki met volle mond en Aki schreeuwde het er zoals altijd uit. "WAT HEB JE ONTDEKT??!!!" vroeg ze en Myazakki werd bijna weggeblazen door de trilling van haar stem. "Kalm meisje, want het gaat eigenlijk over jou!" Aki viel van haar stoel en plotseling ging iedereen rechtop zitten op hun stoelen. "Ik denk dat je het ook wel moet uitleggen" verklaarde Zeo en Myazakki slikte snel haar eten door. "Daar kwam ik nog!!!" schreeuwde ze en toen kuste ze zijn wang. Zeo schudde zijn hoofd even en keek toen naar Aki, die door Ryuto rechtop werd geholpen. "Ik zal beginnen..." zei Myazakki en iedereen luisterde nu met volle aandacht... "WAT?!!" schreeuwde iedereen toen Myazakki's verhaal af was en ze keken nu allemaal kwaad richting Aki. "Wat deed jij bij Doji...Nogmaals?" vroeg Kyoya. Hij had zich er intussen bij gevoegd en was de eerste die haar afsnauwde. Aki kreeg tranen in haar ogen en liep toen naar haar kamer, ze sloeg met de deur en stampte toen expres op de vlothumb|left|Tsuki nam Mya's uitdaging aan!er om te laten horen dat je haar niet mocht storen. "Laat haar maar", zei Tsuki, "Ze zal het wel vertellen, maar ze weet niet hoe ze het nu moet zeggen" Ryuto keek naar de trap en de anderen begonnen toen te vertellen over hun recentste avonturen tegen Myazakki, en ze luisterde naar hen allemaal. Toen iedereen uitgepraat was, klopte ze opeens met haar hand op tafel en wees met de andere naar Tsuki. "Ik daag je uit voor een gevecht, vandaag!" Tsuki grijnsde, trok haar jas aan en liep de deur uit met dezelfde energie als Myazakki. "Hoe hou je haar bij?" vroeg Zeo aan Kyoya, al moe door er alleen maar naar te kijken. Kyoya nam een slok van zijn cola. "Allang opgegeven, ik vind haar toch altijd terug" lachte hij en ging toen op zijn eigen tempo achter Tsuki aan terwijl Zeo weer haastig achter hem aan slenterde. Na het gevecht stond Tsuki in de badkamer zich op te frissen toen Kyoya plots achter haar stond, behoedzaam. "Je voelt je niet goed." constateerde hij en ze knikte. "Ik voel me nog altijd slecht om wat ik je heb aangedaan en ik voel me niet goed bij de gedachte aan Ryuga." Ze rilde bij het zeggen van zijn naam en keek toen naar Kyoya in de spiegel. Zijn gezicht stond bedachtzaam en hij keek toen naar beneden, hij begreep wat ze bedoelde. "Tijd zal de wondes helen zeggen ze toch altijd?" maar Tsuki schudde haar hoofd. "Alles wat ik aan mezelf zie doet me aan mijn bedrog met Ryuga kennen." Kyoya wilde haar alleen laten en liep toen de badkamer in. Ze wachte tot ze het bed hoorde kraken, dan wist ze dat hij ging slapen, en ging aan het werk. Ze had de schaar al vast en begon haar lange haren af te knippen tot aan haar schouders en nog een stap verder. Ze ging huilend haar kamer binnen en Kyoya schrok eerst toen hij haar zag. Ze had haar haren kort geknipt en zwart geverfd. Bij het zien van Kyoya's reactie barstte ze in tranen uit en zakte neer op de grondthumb|Kyoya vond haar prachtig, hoe ze er ook uitzag.. Kyoya realiseerde wat hij had gedaan en liep onmiddelijk naar haar toe. "Het spijt me, het is gewoon zo'n verandering!" verontschuldigde hij zich meteen. Ze bleef huilen. "Wat heb ik gedaan?!" zei ze en keek naar haar haren. Hij bleef naar haar kijken, het was zijn Tsuki en dat zou ze altijd blijven, hoe ze er ook uitzag. "Je bent prachtig!" Hij tilde haar kin op en tilde haar op tot ze weer op haar benen stond om haar dan te kussen. "Je bent altijd prachtig!" voegde hij eraan toe. Tsuki keek in de spiegel die aan haar kleerkast stond en lachte, ze zag er nog bangelijker uit dan ervoor. "We zullen Doji een poepie laten ruiken!" zei ze enthousiast. Kyoya lachte en legde toen het deken open zodat ze er alleen maar hoefde in te springen. "Morgen" fluisterde hij en deed het licht uit... ''word vervolgd Categorie:Love Categorie:Tsuki